


König werden in drei (oder mehr) einfachen Schritten

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Silly Round Robin short stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Pseudo Fairy Tale, Round Robin, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Kind möchte unbedingt König werden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	König werden in drei (oder mehr) einfachen Schritten

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben von Buggered Lungs, AgrippaSpoleto und captainviolet.

Es war einmal ein Kind, das König werden wollte. Doch es gab keine Möglichkeit, weil das Land Könige vor einigen Jahren vertrieben hatte. Also begann es Pläne zu schmieden.

Dazu war es wichtig drei Gegenstände zu finden: eine Krone, ein Schwert und eine Waage. Es wusste nicht genau warum, aber so sahen die Könige in seinem Geschichtsbuch aus. Für ein wenig Geld fand das Kind schliesslich eine Küchenwaage bei einem alten Trödler. 

Das Kind kaufte sie und ging weiter auf die Suche. Es klaute ein billiges Plastikschwert vom Kinderspielzeugladen. Doch eine Krone zu finden, stellte ein grösseres Problem dar,   
Es mustse sie selbst basteln. Dazu benötige es Karton, Goldfarbe und viel, viel Glitzer. Glitzer zu finden war am schwierigsten, denn nur Einhörner konnten Glitzer machen. 

Einhörner baden gerne in der Nähe von Jungfrauen und Kinder (diese Creeps!), deshalb ging das Kind in den Wald baden. Nach etwa einer Stunde im kalten Wasser kam tatsächlich ein Einhorn. Leider hatte es Durchfall, weshalb das Kind nur flüssiges Silber auffangen konnte.

Entsetzt krabbelte das Kind aus dem Teich und rannte schreiend durch den Wald. Es hatte keine Kleider mehr an, war aber ganz silbrig geworden. Vorsichtig ging es zurück, um die bisherigen Items zu holen und brachte sie wieder an sich. 

So machte es sich daran, die Krone zu fertigen, doch es war nicht einfach. Als es schliesslich fertig war, war es schon tiefste Nacht und das Kind sehr müde. Am nächsten Tag wachte es auf und wurde von seiner Mutter geschimpft, weil es ganz glitzerig war und sich offensichtlich nicht gewaschen hatte. 

„Wenn ich erstmal König bin, muss ich mich nie mehr waschen.“, schrie es aufgebracht. Seine Mutter lachte nur : „Wenn du König werden willst, musst du eine Prinzessin heiraten, sonst wird das nichts.“

Das Kind schrie wie am Spiess, weil es Prinzessinnen nicht mochte. Es sprang auf und rannte weg von seiner Mutter, ungewaschen. Es musste unbedingt eine Krone finden. 

Es hatte seine selbstgebastelte Krone nämlich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr gefunden und war sehr traurig. Da stolperte es über einen Baumstamm und fand darunter einen riesigen Schatz mit einer schönen Krone. Doch es traute sich nicht nach Hause: Prinzessinnen waren böse!

Am besten scharrte es eine Armee um sich! Doch wo findet man an einem Freitag Abend viele starke Männer? Genau, in der lokalen Schwulenbar. 

Das Kind rannte also in die Schwulenbar und fragte alle Männer, ob sie sich der Armee anschliessen wollten. Leider lehnten alle ab, knutschen war besser als Krieg. Als das Kind aber zum Klassenkampf aufrief, waren plötzlich alle Männer kampfbereit.

Das Krieg konnte also losgehen, nur gegen wen? Es wollte König werden, nicht Krieg führen. Aber die Regierung wollte die Macht nicht abgeben und das Kind wollte König werden. Also gab es Krieg, das Kind wurde König und regierte das Land. Es befahl, dass es immer Eis zum Dessert gab.   
THE END.


End file.
